Flairvivor: Sri Lanka
|filminglocation=Sri Lanka |seasonrun=February 10, 2017 |nextseason=''India'' }} Flairvivor: Sri Lanka is the first season of the Flairvivor Brantsteele Simulations, which aired on February 10, 2017. The season was won by Sharkeisha Thompson, after she defeated Aymie Johnson and Isaac Mandal at the Final Tribal Council, in a vote of 5-2-1 from the Jury. Similation: Worlds Apart Link: Flairvivor: Sri Lanka Twists/Format * Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty: The division of the tribes is based on the most prominent personal attributes of each castaway. **The tribe is the "Brains" tribe; consisting of players who mostly rely on intelligence to get by in life. **The tribe is the "Brawn" tribe; consisting of players who mostly rely on their brute strength and endurance. **The tribe is the "Beauty" tribe; consisting of players who mostly rely on their looks and social skills. * Tribe Leaders: At the beginning of the season, two people from each tribe would be chosen as "leaders" and would have do decide together between either receiving a large bag of beans or receiving a smaller bag of beans and a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. * Extra Vote: A castaway would get the right to vote twice at the same Tribal Council. The intention of using the second vote should be voiced immediately after all the votes are cast and it is valid until the final five. It is at the voter's discretion whether he would throw this vote away, vote the same person twice, or vote another potential threat. Contestants } | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Zac Samson' 29, Personal Care Aide | | rowspan="4" | rowspan="6" | nowrap| 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Darren Oberfield' 58, Software Engineer | | nowrap| Medevaced Day 6 | 0 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Regine Hoe' 65, Stripper | | nowrap| 2nd Voted Out Day 8 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Lainey Brooks' 53, Ex-Politician | | nowrap| 3rd Voted Out Day 11 | 2 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Jason Scavo' 41, Contractor | | | nowrap| 4th Voted Out Day 14 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Kia Stevens' 39, Professional Wrestler | | | nowrap| 5th Voted Out Day 16 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Casey Hilliard' 27, Olympic Medalist | | | rowspan="12" | nowrap| 6th Voted Out Day 19 | 10 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Matteo Von Claire' 31, Yoga Instructor | | | nowrap| 7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 | 9 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Jacob Katz' 25, Medical Student | | | nowrap| 8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Bethany Rattigan' 21, Law Student | | | nowrap| 9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 | 16 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Aaron Kinsey' 33, Bartender | | | nowrap| 10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 29 | 9 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Jayden Preya' 34, Businessman | | | nowrap| 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Janine Rossi-Wilcox' 33, Drag Queen | | | nowrap| 12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 35 | 2 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Jessica Liu' 26, Financial Planner | | | nowrap| 13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 37 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Edma Yao' 61, Librarian | | | nowrap| Eliminated 8th Jury Member Day 38 | 2 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Isaac Mandal' 65, Boxing Coach | | | nowrap| Third Place | 3 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Aymie Johnson' 20, Fashion Model | | | nowrap| Runner-up | 7 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Sharkeisha Thompson' 54, Lawyer | | | nowrap| Sole Survivor | 6 |} The Game Category:Seasons